


Nexus

by SassyIcarus



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Angst, Blood, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyIcarus/pseuds/SassyIcarus
Summary: You recently move to Hemlock Grove with your mother to start a new life.You're different and you know it, but all the answers are being kept from you. The time is coming for the truth to unveil itself and the notorious Roman Godfrey plays a part in the conclusion.





	1. Chapter 1

“Honey, wake up.” You felt your shoulder being nudged, rousing you from your sleep.

“Uhh, 5 more minutes.” You groaned, lazily swatting away the hand nudging you.

The voice let out a hearty chuckle. “(Y/N) baby, you need to wake up. Were at our new home!”

Your eyes shot open remembering where you were. You sat up straight looking out of the window in front of you, your brand new home shadowed by the looming trees surrounding the area. The sound of the car door opening snapped you out of your daze, you quickly followed in your mother’s footsteps, stretching your aching limbs and taking in the scenery.

The area was mostly isolated, apart from a couple large houses off into the distance. Your new home resided in the woods, a small lake a few feet away from the parked car. You watched the sunlight ripple on the water, basking in the serenity of the area.

“So what do you think? Nice huh? …I’m surprised your grandmother kept this hide away secret for so long.” Your mother spoke, averting your attention to her giving a genuine smile.

“Its great mom, I think I could call this place home.” You wrapped your arms around her, resting your head on her shoulder. She ran a gentle hand through your hair and gave a kiss to the top of your head before unloading the boxes from the car.

“Good sweetie, this will be a new start for the both of us. Now help me with these boxes so we can unpack, if we finish tonight I might let you have one beer!” Your mom winked, making you bark out a laugh.

“Oooh, one beer, you do spoil me mom!” You laughed, taking the box from her arms and making your way to the front door of your new home.

* * *

 

It was nearing 10:30 at night by the time you and your mother had finished unpacking, and the place was starting to feel more comfortable. You both landed on the sofa with a huge huff, glad to finally relax and take in your new surroundings.

“So…first day at school tomorrow, how are you feeling about it? You can let me know if you don’t want to go, we can always do home-schooling, I don’t want you to feel p-“

“Mom it’s okay.” You chuckled, cutting your mothers protective rambling off. “It’s a new place, I want to try and make friends this time.” You sighed, your mom always worried about you. You had always struggled to make friends, people never seemed to want to be around you. You were never sure if kids were just cruel or if there was something wrong with you. As you got older you gave up trying to make friends, spending all of your time alone or with your mom. You skipped classes, you spent most of the school hours smoking in the secluded areas, doodling useless sketches in your books to kill time. “I have a good feeling about this place, things will be different this time.” You continued, smiling at your mom.

You watched her shoulders relax as she cupped your cheek, smiling brightly back. “I have all the faith in the world in you, your my wonderful girl but you remember…you’re so very special, you don’t know it yet but you will soon” Your brow furrowed as she continued. “I know you get frustrated with me when I say these things, I wish I had all the answers but the time isn’t right. Just keep strong and try to stay out of trouble.” She gets off the couch, bending down to kiss your forehead.

You sigh heavily, “I know mom, I know. I’ll try.”

You follow your mom upstairs, retiring to your own bedrooms. “Oh (Y/N) honey! I’ll be leaving early in the morning about this new job, I may not see you in the morning but have a great time at this new school and I’ll cook your favourite tonight.” Her voice trailed off as she entered her room.

You laughed, getting ready for bed and falling into a peaceful sleep.

Crystal rays spilled through the slits in the blinds, dousing the room in a soft glow. You yawned and stretched before dragging your tired form into the bathroom to shower and brush your teeth. You wanted to make a good impression, this was your first chance to make some actual friends. You squeezed into a pair of high wasted black skinny jeans, pairing it with a cropped yellow jumper. You ran down the stairs, throwing on your denim jacket and slinging your bag over your shoulder.

You entered the kitchen and found a note with an apple on top.

**_‘Remember to eat breakfast!_ **

**_Have a wonderful first day my baby, I will see you tonight._ **

**_Love, mom x’_ **

You smiled to yourself, taking a large bite of the apple before heading out the door.

* * *

 

The bus was full of people, you gripped the strap of your bag tighter as you ascended the stairs. It felt like all eyes were on you, I mean it was to come being the new girl but it never got easier. Your mouth went dry, trying not to make eye contact too long with the other teenagers. You made your way down the aisle trying to find a spare seat, but the only one available was next to some guy. He had dark shaggy hair, you couldn’t help think he was quite hairy for a teenager. He met your eyes and patted the seat next to him, giving you a sympathetic smile.

“I get what it’s like being the new kid, don’t worry.” He spoke. You felt yourself relax at his words and sat down next to him.

“Names Peter.” He held his hand out for you to shake, you grasped his hand smiling.

“I’m (Y/N).”

“So you’re new here yeah? Gotta admit I’m glad…I was the new kid and now with you around, I’m not anymore.” He finished with a laugh.

You laughed with him, liking this new interaction. “Well, glad I can make things easier for you now! I just moved here yesterday, I was shitting my pants thinking no one will talk to me and I’ll be that loner girl but glad to see not everyone’s a dick in this town.”

He threw his head back with a laugh. “From my experience, most people are dicks in this town but you don’t need to worry, you won’t be that loner girl with me around. Consider me your first official friend in Hemlock Grove!” He smiled broadly, holding his hand up for a high five.

You couldn’t help but giggle, feeling almost childlike over making a friend.

You jumped down from the bus, pulling out your pack of cigarettes as you watched all the other school goers talking and running around.

“So what lessons do you have today?” Peter asked as he came to walk next to you.

You inhaled the smoke deeply before replying. “I know I have history first period, I think I have maths after that and then Biology and Chemistry.”

“Ah man! No lessons together! …oh well, I can come find you after classes if you want?” He exclaimed, taking a few lunges up the steps and stopping to hear your reply.

“Yeah that’d be cool Peter, I’ll see you at break.” You waved to him, taking another drag from your cigarette. You looked around, the wave of people thinning as they made their way to their lockers. A rumble of a car engine caught your attention, you looked in the direction of the noise, spotting a red Jaguar pull up into a vacant space. You leaned against the wall watching as a tall young guy got out of the car. He looked like the epitome of a rich kid. Dressed in designer clothes, all dark with a long winter coat. You couldn’t help but think about how hot he was, his towering frame and large hands. You bit your lower lip before bringing your cigarette to your mouth and burning it down to the filter with one last drag.

You choked on the smoke when you made eye contact with the stranger, a sly smirk spreading across his face from catching you staring. You discarded the cigarette butt and jogged up the stairs to go to your first lesson, not wanting to talk to him out of fear of stuttering like an idiot. He had a demanding aura, you could tell he was confident and was used to getting what he wanted when he wanted, but there was something else about him that you couldn’t put your finger on.

* * *

 

The bell rang signalling it was lunchtime, you grabbed your bag and made your way to your locker. You jumped when someone shut your locker door with a loud bang, spinning round to see Peter.

“Fuck sake, Peter! You scared the shit out of me!” You held a hand to your chest hoping to calm your racing heart. He chuckled at your shocked face,

“Sorry sorry! Couldn’t resist…you wanna come hang by the wall and eat?”

“Yes, I’m starving! Let’s go.” You grinned, letting him lead the way.

You jumped up on the wall, pulling a sandwich you bought from one of the vending machines out of your bag.

“So how did your first lessons go? Any asshole teachers?” Peter asked, taking a sip of his drink.

“My Maths teacher Mr Hudson is a colossal cunt.” You answered with a straight face, causing Peter to spit out his drunk and choke on his laughter.

“F-fuck. That was funnier than it should have been, did not expect that word to come out of your mouth…but he is a cunt.” You tried to hold back your laughter and his reaction.

You started to notice all the people that kept glancing in your direction, whispering to their friends. Your brow furrowed in confusion,

“Um, why does everyone keep looking over here?” You asked quizzically. There was a long pause before he spoke.

“What would you say if I told you that people think I’m a werewolf and that I’m involved in some of the recent murders?” He said bluntly.

You coughed awkwardly, looking at him wide eyed. “Well…um. It would explain why you’re so hairy.” You laughed, getting a smile out of Peter. “Are you actually a werewolf though? I mean…I sensed something about you. I know most people are clueless to the supernatural, but I’m not…and you probably think I’m crazy now.” You huffed a laugh. “You were probably jok-“

“I wasn’t joking.” Peter interrupted, you shot your gaze to his, his face stern and serious. “Listen…if you hear rumours about me being a werewolf, they’re true. I won’t hide it from you, I’ve never met someone who knows about the supernatural but whatever you hear about the murders, I am not involved with it. I hope you believe me.”

He seemed genuine, you always had an ability to sense truthfulness and who people really were. You believed him but still couldn’t help the look of disbelief on your face.

“First day at school and I befriend a fucking werewolf.” You laughed dryly. “But don’t worry Peter, I believe you.”

Relief washed over his features before turning to one of confusion. “(Y/N), who are you?” You looked at him shocked at the vague question. “I mean…you sensed something about me. You know about the supernatural, about my kind. You didn’t even entertain the thought I was joking. You can’t be a regular person like everyone else…I feel like there’s something strong within you. Do you know what you are?” He finished.

You were still shocked, no one had asked you this before. You knew something about you was different, you were able to do things no one else could do. Things that seemed impossible yet you hadn’t the slightest clue as to why. You always knew your mother had the answers, whenever you asked she would say it wasn’t the right time yet. “…I don’t know. I know I’m something, but according to my mom, it isn’t the right time for me to know the truth.”

“Fuck…you gotta let me know when you find out!” He punched your arm playfully, the mood lightening at the gesture.

You giggled nodding your head. “I will, it’ll be an interesting day I’m sure.”

The sound of the bell interrupted the conversation, saying your goodbyes before heading off to the final lessons of the day.

* * *

 

Everything went by uneventfully. You learnt some new things, you doodled on your hands and sighed with relief at the final bell. You rushed out of the classroom ready to get out of this place and have a smoke.

You rounded a corner towards the exited and saw a group of kids surrounding something near the lockers. You could hear their mocking laughter and sly digs, knowing some poor soul was being subjected to the typical bullies of the school. As you got closer you saw who the group were surrounding. Sat on the ground, knees to her chest was a girl. She seemed much larger than most girls, her hands were bandaged and her hair hung in front of her face, obscuring one half. You rolled your eyes in annoyance.

“Hey!” You yelled. The group turned towards you. “What the fuck are you doing?” You raised your voice.

“And what’s it to do with you huh? Get the fuck out of here newbie!” One of the boys yelled, pushing you backwards and almost making you fall over.

Anger washed over you, already losing all of your patience. You concentrated on the boy that shoved you and in a matter of seconds he was thrown against the lockers by an invisible force, hard enough to leave a slight dent. The rest of the group looked to their friend and back to me, a look of shock and fear taking over their features. You stared them down, the tapping of your foot the only noise that could be heard in the silent corridor.

“I don’t know why you’re still here. So unless you want to get your pathetic ass shot through this hallway so fast you’ll break your neck, I suggest you leave.” You said sternly, not wavering from their terrified eyes. “NOW!” You yelled, causing the group to scramble away.

Once alone you crouched down in front of the girl. “Are you okay?” You asked worried.

She held the phone that hung around her neck and typed something out. A female computer voice spoke. “I am now, thank you.”

You opened your mouth to speak again before a voice bellowed down the hallway.

“Shelly!” You turned to the voice to see none other than the boy you awkwardly jogged away from earlier. He came by to the girl on the floor, who you now knew was called Shelly. He stroked her head, whispering something in her ear.

“Uhh…well I’m gonna go now, I’m glad you’re okay shelly.” You stroked the back of your neck, unsure what to do with yourself. As you turned to leave out the exit Shelly’s phone spoke.

“Wait.” You spun around to look at her, taking a quick glance to the unknown boy who was already staring at you intensely. “What is your name?” The voice spoke.

“…my names (Y/N).”

“Thank you for helping me (Y/N).” You saw the slight smile on her face, you couldn’t help the grin that broke out on your face. You held your arms up as if showing off your muscles and winked at her.

“Anytime, just call my name if you ever need saving.” Shelly covered her mouth with a bandaged hand to muffle the giggle that escaped. With a wave you turned around to leave, feeling his gaze heavily on your back.


	2. Nexus - Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to any of you who enjoyed the first part of this fic, I neglected it and came back to see the hits and comments left and I want to finish this story! Sorry again!! D:

A few days had passed since the incident at school, nothing came of it. You assumed the bullies were too scared to tell anyone, I mean, who would believe a small girl threw a boy 4 feet into the lockers so hard they dented it. You were glad you got away with it, but you started to notice the stares. or the flinches from other students. It was as if you repelled people. Your classes were spent sat alone.

School life could be better, but you did become good friends with Peter. He showed you around, gave you the company when he noticed other students wouldn't go near you. 

You spoke to Shelly whenever you saw her in the hallway, usually just a quick type of the word hello and a shy smile. 

As for Roman, you saw him around but you were quick to not make eye contact. His gaze was so intense, it made your cheeks flush and hands go clammy. You have no idea why he makes you so nervous, but you know there's something off about him. You'd asked Peter numerous times to tell you more about Roman, but he would always tell you to ask him yourself. 

You couldn't ask him, could you? 

_*Stop being such a baby, he's just a guy. A tall handsome guy...really handsome...NO! No, he's different, you can feel it. Just say hi when you next see him.*_

You groaned inwardly from your inner battle, failing miserably against your reasonable side. 

Its Sunday afternoon, the air is warm with a slight breeze so you decide to grab a beer and one of your favourite books to read outside on the patio and try to clear your mind. You just need to get through high school, you only had a year and a half left until you finally graduate and you had some freedom. 

A shiver ran up your spine, the tips of your fingers tingling with pins and needles, you look up from your book on alert. You can sense someone, but no one is around. You look towards the huge Godfrey estate, your eyes scanning over the building until your eyes land on one of the windows. Its far away, but you can almost make out a figure stood looking out. Its that feeling again, whenever Roman is nearby or looking at you. You can feel him and it was starting to creep you out. You downed the rest of your beer throwing it into a nearby bush and grabbed your book to head inside. 

Tomorrow, you have to talk to him tomorrow.

* * *

 

 

"I seriously need to get out of the house soon!" You groaned. "I haven't even seen the town yet...hint hint." You pout at Peter. 

You were at your usual spot at the walls outside the school, you met up here some days at lunch. Other days he would be with Roman, he would never tell you where they go or what they do. There's always some mystery at this school.

"Okay okay, don't pout at me like that! There's this ice cream place, we could go tomorrow after school?" He suggested, rolling his eyes with a smile at your childishness.

"Are you not gonna be with Roman? You usually are." You question.

"(Y/N), seriously just talk to him. Every time I see you, you mention him at least once. I'm starting to think you have a crush on him." Peter laughed, poking at your ribs.

"S-shut up, idiot. I don't even know him how could I have a crush on him!" You exclaimed, your voice hitching slightly.

That feeling again, oh no.

"Who's the new girl got a crush on?" A voice spoke, so nonchalant and icy. 

You quickly turned, looking up at the person who was the cause of your curiosity. 

"NO ONE!" You quickly shouted, followed by an awkward cough. "I mean, no one. You know its rude to eavesdrop on other peoples conversations." 

He smirked at you, causing you to look away briefly. He chuckled, "It just sounded like such an interesting conversation...I was drawn to it." Why did that sound so suggestive? Does he get the same feeling I do around me? 

_*Ask him!*_

"I was actually telling (Y/N) that I'd take her to that ice cream place downtown, she hasn't seen any of this town yet so I'm her tour guide for now." Peter spoke up just as you opened your mouth, noticing how tense you were in Romans presence. You gave him a grateful look, thanking him silently for saving you before you said something completely stupid.

"Oh really? You wouldn't mind if I tag along, do you (Y/N)?" Roman said, leaning a little bit closer, looking deep into your eyes. 

You're stuck for words for a minute, you're usually quick with responses. "Y...Yeah, yeah no that's fine, come along." You stumbled over your words, your cheeks turning a darker shade of pink. You calmed yourself down, gaining back your composure hoping he didn't notice your awkward blushing but the sly smile on his face told you he saw.

"Meet by my car after school tomorrow, I'll drive us." Roman finished, giving you one last look before slapping Peter on the back and walking away.

You let out a breathy laugh, Peter shooting a quizzical look your way. "Guess I have no choice but to talk to him now." 

* * *

 

Today was the day you, Peter and Roman were supposed to go to the town. You packed up your things quickly from your final class, rushing outside and looking for his car. You felt excited, a complete 180 from how anxious you were yesterday. Maybe its because you're finally going somewhere other than school and home.

*Maybe because you'll get to hang out with Roman.*

You heavily sighed, annoyed at your own conscious. You looked around for the other guys, but came up empty. You grabbed your phone and texted Peter:

**Hey where r u?**

**\- Sent to Peter.**

His reply followed quickly after you hit send.

**Im sorry my mom called needs my help @ home. Have fun with Roman ;)**

**\- Sent from Peter.**

You let out a noise of frustration, knowing full well Peter was lying. He wanted you to be alone with him. You felt that creeping feeling of unease and tingling, turning your head to find Roman coming your way wiggling his phone in his hand. 

"Peter text, looks like its just you and me today, new girl." He smirked, he was just as cocky as ever. 

You roll your eyes, holding on to the door handle, looking at Roman expectantly. He keeps eye contact as he makes his way to the drivers side, unlocking the door and you slide into his car. 

You stare out of the window as he drives, unsure of what to say. You become more aware of your surroundings as the area becomes more wooded and the roads turn to dirt and gravel. "Roman, where are we going?" You ask, a tinge of fear in your tone at the fact you actually don't know Roman and you're now in his car with nowhere to go. It doesn't make the feeling easier when he doesn't respond. He keeps his gaze on the road, a small smile at his lips.

The car quickly rolls to a stop and you look at the window to figure out where you are. You're left with the view of the entire city of Hemlock Grove, you're destination ending at a cliff that overlooks the city. You quickly turn to Roman to question why, but he cuts you off.

"Ask me." He asks bluntly. You furrow your brow in confusion. _*What?*_

"You know what I'm talking about. Think and then ask me." He speaks again, his voice more calm and soft. He stares at you intently, awaiting your question.

You take a deep breath, thinking how to word this without seeming like some voodoo freak. 

"I...I feel...your presence, I guess. When you're near, I get this weird tingling sensation, like pins and needles. I can always tell if you're looking at me. There's something off about you... something that isn't like everyone else around here." You take another deep breath. "I know what Peter is...a uh werewolf. I sensed it, I knew he wasn't normal. I get that feeling with you. Do you feel it too? Around me? Do you know what you are?" 

You meet Romans green eyes, watching his facial expression morph from amusement, confusion and then to a look you couldn't pin point. He seemed almost lost.

"Uh...to put this shit simply, yeah I feel it too. I felt it when you moved to town. I don't know what this fucking feeling is but I don't like it...its...gross." He pulls a face seeming deep in thought about the situation, you cant help but laugh slightly. "I don't know what I am...I'm definitely not normal. I always thought I was just real messed up but...I'm something. That's all I can tell you." He finished, running a hand through his hair, heaving a sigh. "Shelly told me you threw a kid into the lockers without even touching him...how did you do that?"

"I don't know, I just know I can do certain things. Looks like we both have a lot of searching to do about ourselves."

There's a long pause, the two of you just sat in silence, looking out to all the buildings that speckled the city below. You felt tension leave once you knew Roman shared the feeling you had, you weren't dealing with this alone and he was just as in the dark about who he was. 

Maybe you could help each other figure it out, finally get some answers in life.

"Give me your number." Roman announced suddenly. You looked at him dumbfounded, unsure if you heard him correctly. Before you had time to reply, he snatched your phone from your jacket pocket. He made work of unlocking your phone and putting his number in your contact list. He held your phone out for you to take but you were still in shock at his boldness before it turned to anger.

"Wait a fucking minute, how did you unlock my phone?! There's a password!" You screeched, snatching your phone from his hand.

His brow knotted in question, looking down at your phone, the crease deepening. "...I don't know. I just did? Seriously, your guess is as good as mine!" 

You sit back in your seat, holding your phone close to your chest as you put your belt on, your mind whirling, this chat just filmed your head with more unanswered questions. You needed to figure out what was going on. "Can you take me home now Roman." 

 

 

 


End file.
